Impulse
by Kyarorain
Summary: Ash and Misty meet up in a cafe and catch up together. Misty's frustration leads her to be a little more impulsive than usual. AshxMisty.


**Impulse**

* * *

This is a pretty short AAML fic I wrote when I just suddenly wanted to write some cute Ash/Misty fluff. I haven't written this pairing in... well, forever, I guess. Wow.

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. I own none of it whatsoever. I also hope the anime writers do have Misty show up in Sinnoh, even if this fanfic has her not actually going there. Please, writers?

* * *

Misty rested her chin on one hand, gazing at her strawberry shake as she stirred it with a straw. At the other side of the table, Ash was telling her about his last journey between bites of his cheeseburger. He certainly did have a lot of stories to tell about Sinnoh. She had been listening intently to his stories at first, but at some point, she had begun to tune them out, a fact he was unaware of. It was getting tiring listening to him talk about all the fun he had without her.

Just a few weeks ago, Ash had completed his travels through the Sinnoh region and lost in yet another league, but it didn't seem to have got him down too much. Misty looked toward Ash, gazing at the mess of black hair poking out from beneath his red baseball cap and his brown eyes. She realised again just how much she had been missing him while he was away, but it couldn't be helped, not when she had to take care of the Cerulean City gym.

"You really should have come up to Sinnoh just once," Ash said, placing down his burger. "Brock and I would have liked to have seen you again, and Pikachu too of course." He glanced down at Pikachu who was sitting at his feet and eating from a bowl of Pokémon food the café had provided.

"Well, I was really busy with the gym," Misty said awkwardly, reaching up to brush back a strand of red hair. It was the best excuse she could think of. The truth was, she had just been putting it off and then ended up not bothering. "Anyway, it sounds like you had a great time travelling with Brock and... what was her name again?" She felt bad for having forgotten when Ash had spent the past ten minutes talking about nothing but Sinnoh. It was so obvious she wasn't really paying attention.

"Dawn," Ash replied. "I think she would have liked to meet you. She was pretty interested in that lure I had." He smiled faintly, remembering that time when he had used the lure designed after Misty and it ended up being stolen by a rogue Buizel. "You know, the one you sent to me?"

Misty looked down at the bagel crumbs scattered over her plate among smears of cream cheese. It had occurred to her that Ash might do this again when he went to the next region, meeting up with some other girl just starting out on their journey. She had nothing against May or Dawn or any future girls Ash would end up travelling with but a small part of her couldn't help feeling a little jealous and worried.

"Are you okay, Misty?" Ash noticed she had fallen quiet and looked at her in confusion. He seemed to be the one doing all the talking at the moment which was strange. It wasn't usually like Misty to be this quiet. Misty raised her head, fixing her green eyes on him.

"I don't mind you making friends and I'm glad you have people to travel with on your journeys. I just miss it," Misty told him, looking slightly troubled. "It was the best time I ever had, travelling with you and Brock, but I have to stay at home and look after the gym. I can't leave it all up to my sisters because, well, you know how hopeless they can be sometimes." A wry smile tugged at her lips. Daisy, Violet and Lily would much rather be handing out those Cascade Badges instead of watching their Pokémon get beaten up and it frustrated her to no end, hence why she had to take over even when they were home.

"Hey, I miss it too. I've never forgotten about our travels," Ash spoke, smiling. "We had a lot of fun together and we used to argue all the time." He looked faintly sheepish as he remembered all the times they had spent arguing. "We must have given Brock a real headache sometimes."

"Yeah." Misty chuckled softly. They did spend a lot of time arguing, like Ash had said, but there had been good times as well. She treasured every memory that she had more than anyone could possibly know. "Things are never going to be the way they were again. You'll go to a new region, meet some new girl..." She trailed off, not really wishing to think about it. It was hard enough listening to Ash talking about the great times he had been having in Sinnoh.

"Professor Oak's already suggested where I should go next. I'm going to head off there in a few days," Ash said, barely noticing how troubled Misty sounded when she said it. "I just felt like spending some time at home for a change, but I'm really looking forward to the new gyms and another league. Pikachu and I are definitely going to try our best."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, looking up from his empty bowl. He jumped up into Ash's lap and placed his furry paws on the table where Misty could now see him. She exchanged a smile with the yellow mouse Pokémon, while inwardly cursing Ash for being so dense. He was terrible at being able to read people's feelings sometimes.

"Brock's going to come as well when I'm ready to leave," Ash continued speaking as he rubbed Pikachu's head. "It would be great if you could come too but, well, you know."

Misty abruptly stood and pushed back her chair with a loud scrape. "I'm finished now so I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you outside." Without another word, she had picked up her pink bag and walked out of the café, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Was it something I said?" Ash stared blankly at the door. He quickly wolfed down a few more fries before asking for the receipt. When he had paid for the food, he hurried out with Pikachu, looking for Misty. She was sitting down on a nearby bench. "Misty, are you okay?"

"You are such an idiot." Misty stood up, a sulky expression appearing on her face. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel and instead you're going on about how you can't wait to go to the next region and Brock's even coming with you as well. Don't you realise how it makes me feel at all?"

"Uh..." Ash blinked, taken aback by her words. He was aware that Misty had insulted him, though he wasn't exactly sure why. "What are you yelling at me for anyway?" he asked defensively. "I didn't do anything wrong. Not that I'm aware of anyway."

Misty let out a long sigh and shook her head. "You're right. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just don't want you to ever forget about me."

"What?" Ash asked incredulously. He couldn't believe what Misty was saying. How could it ever be possible for him to forget one of his best friends? "Misty, I could never, ever forget about you. You are one of my best friends, you were the first person I ever travelled with."

"Do you think about me?" Misty looked at him. "When you're travelling, I mean?"

"All the time." Ash was feeling confused again. How come Misty was asking all these strange questions? "I do think about you a lot and I miss it as well. Being with you, I mean."

"I think about you all the time as well." Misty flushed slightly. She wished Ash would understand what she was trying to say, but she knew it was next to impossible. If she ever wanted him to know, she would have to be the one taking the initiative. "I guess I just feel a bit jealous sometimes and I know it's not right, but it's just how I feel."

"I don't understand. Why would you even feel jealous?" Ash raised an eyebrow. Misty had completely lost him now and he was starting to wish they could just change the subject already. Even a sudden Team Rocket attack might have been appreciated at that moment.

"Of course you don't." Misty exhaled. She could hardly believe she was thinking of doing this, but suddenly she just wanted to do it more than anything. "Maybe this will help." Her heart was pounding and her hands suddenly felt sweaty.

Ash was startled as Misty took hold of his wrists and stepped forward. Their noses bumped together and she clumsily mashed her lips against his. A jolt passed through them both as their lips met. He was so stunned that he just stood there as the kiss lingered for a second longer.

Misty then stepped back, her face turning as red as a tomato. Ash was staring at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"M-misty?" Ash stuttered, reaching up to touch his lips where he could still feel her on them. Misty had kissed him. His mind was whirling.

Misty remained silent, hoping that Ash had understood. For the most part, he seemed to somewhat stunned by her sudden action. Maybe she had been a little impulsive in kissing him so suddenly but she was unable to think of anything else to do.

"You kissed me," Ash stated, looking dazed.

Misty let out a small sigh of impatience. She knew perfectly well that she had kissed Ash and didn't need him to tell her that. "Well, did you like it?" she asked hopefully.

Ash pondered it for a second. It had felt quite nice when Misty had kissed him and he was sure he had felt something else then, a feeling he couldn't quite begin to describe. "Can we do that again?" he asked.

Misty grinned. "Sure. You can do it this time." She felt like she was floating on air now, giddy with happiness. Ash had liked it. She hadn't gone and completely messed up their friendship by making some stupid mistake, something she was very thankful for.

It was even clumsier this time with Ash doing the kissing. "Sorry," he mumbled as his nose bumped into Misty's a little too hard.

"It's okay. We'll get better with practice," Misty assured him, before their lips locked together. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they held each other securely, enjoying the thrill of the kiss.

Pikachu watched them with an amazed expression. It certainly was about time they finally managed to get together, he thought. "Pikapika, Pikapi, Pikachupi," he spoke up, raising a fist.

Ash and Misty broke apart and looked down at Pikachu, who smiled back.

"Do you think he's congratulating us?" Ash turned his confused gaze to Misty.

"Sure sounded like it," Misty responded, giggling lightly.


End file.
